Shoes
by tobi123sama
Summary: Doflamingo saw some pretty shoes and thought it would look nice on our little Croco


A cute little story with Doflamingo and Crocodile^^

* * *

Doflamingo saw the shoes. They had his name all over them and he knew he would love them. Ok, he won't love them but he sure pictured him in those, how they would look with his figure, and damn did he enjoy that tool the shoes and brought them and started off to his victim.

"Mr. Crocodile, what are you doing"? Crocodile hearing his name turned to the woman at his door. He stop his little sand bending and turned red. "Um, nothing Robin, nothing". Robin giggled and pointed downstairs, "You have a visitor ". Crocodile nodded and walked downstairs grimacing at the name Robin called him.

"I'm way better than that Avatar bullshit", he pouted to himself. He finally made downstairs to be meet with a face he would not rather see. "Doflamingo, what do you want", spat Crocodile. "Oh, Croco, why are you being o rude, I simply wanted to drop off a gift I had for you", said Doflamingo. Crocodile snorted and looked at the man in front of him. He was quiet the sight really. He was 10 feet tall with a huge pink whats it thing on him. Crocodile breathed and it finally hit him on what Doflamingo had called him.

"What did you just call me",said Crocodile angrily. Doflamingo smirked, "Why I called you Croco, don't you like it". Crocodile's face darkened and he stood in front of Doflamingo with his hook underneath his chin."Never call me that again, Doflamingo". Doflamingo laughed and stated, "Come on, lighten up". Crocodile froze then turned from Doflamingo, "What do you want to give me".

Dolfamingo smirked and ushered Crocodile up the stairs. "You two have fun now",called Robin. Crocodile blushed and rolled his eyes as Doflamingo pulled him up stairs. They finally reached his bed room and Doflamingo shut the door. "I brought you these", Doflamingo purred. Crocodile's eyes widen in horror as he looked at the shows. They were 7 inch heels that glittered a gold color. Doflamingo smirked at the face Crocodile made, "Come on try them on".

Crocodile backed away and shook his head. "Doflamingo stepped closer and suddenly had an idea. "Ok, Crocodile, fine I understand your not as big as a man I thought...". "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, I'M MORE OF A MAN THAN YOU ARE, GIVE ME THOSE DAMN SHOES". Dolfamingo smirked to himself as his plan worked, he knew Crocodile's pride would get in the way. Crocodile took his coat of and his shoes to slide in the pair Doflamingo gave in. He wobbled as he stood up and walked a little till he was face to face with Doflamingo. He turned around in a circle so Dolfamingo could see.

He was drooling as he looked at the way those shoes fit him. They curved him in all the right places. Dolfamingo smirked and pushed Crocodile on to the bed, straddling him. "You look damn good in those shoes". Crocodile smirked and place his hook on his shoulder. "Doflamingo,I don't think your man enough to handle this". Doflamingo froze at the words he heard and growled, "Watch me". He flipped Crocodile on his stomach and propped him up on his knees. He ripped off Crocodiles pants and underwear off and looked at his plump ass. "Oh Croco, your ass is so fat".

Crocodile blushed and snapped, "Shut up and fuck me already". Doflamingo didn't need to be told twice. He took off his clothes and stuck three fingers in Crocodile's mouth. Crocodile sucked on his fingers until Doflamingo moved them. He stuck them in Crocodile's ass and started prepping him for something bigger. Crocodile moaned as he felt thee fingers leave him but was quickly filled with something bigger. Doflamingo fucked Crocodile and came when Crocodile screamed his name and came. Doflamingo breathed and rolled over to the side f bed as he watched Crocodile. "Hmmmm, well,well, as guess you are man enough". Crocodile smirked and like early went back to bending his sand.

Doflamingo smirked and kissed Crocodile, "Love you to, Croco". Crocodile stopped and placed his hook under Doflamingo's chin. "I love you too"


End file.
